


Recovery

by Aleja21



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Reader recovering from a car accident.





	

 

 

The first thing that registered in your mind was the excruciating pain radiating through your entire body.  Willing your eyes open you groan as the bright halogen lights in the room blind you. Blinking your eyes in quick succession trying to get your eyes to focus you note you are in a white, sterile-looking room. That is when you note that there is this repetitive beeping sound coming from next to your bed.

Angling your head up you realize it is coming from a heart monitor. Instantly you try to remember why you’re in a medical facility. But you draw a blank. The beeping on the monitor increases as your heart begins to beat faster, it becomes difficult to breathe. You have trouble catching your breath as your breaths grow shallower and faster.

Clawing at the blankets frantically, you struggle to pull them away in your attempt to get up. As you try to sit up you realize your legs aren’t moving and you are unable to feel them.

You don’t notice the movement across the room. Suddenly as comforting hands grasp yours. “Y/N, baby you have to calm down,” Jensen states calmly as he lets go of one of your hand to press the call button. “You’re safe.  Just breathe with me.”

The door opens and a nurse in blue scrubs enters. “Ah…sleeping beauty has awakened.” She proceeds to make her way over to your hospital bed, “Hi, I’m Janice and I’ll be your nurse tonight.”

“What happened? Why am I here? Why can’t I remember what happened? What wrong with my legs? Why can’t I feel them?” You fired the questions in rapid succession leaving no room for anyone to answer them.

“Slow down hon.  I’ll answer your questions. You were admitted two days ago to Austin Memorial after being involved in a motor vehicle accident.” Janice answered you smoothly as she checked your IV and the monitors. “As for the other concerns, I’ll get Dr. Miles and he can go over what’s going on with you medically.” She said as she finished her tasks giving your right forearm a quick light squeeze.

Looking up to Jensen, “I’m scared.”

“I know babe,” Jensen said as he sat down on the edge of your bed. “We’ll get through this together I’m not going anywhere. I’ll help with the recovery process in any way that I can.”

A small smile on your face, “I thought you were in Vancouver until next week?”

“I was supposed to be. But, I hoped on the first flight out when the cops called me. I was terrified I was gonna lose you.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.  I remember leaving work, I think I was supposed to watch the boys for Gen.” You say slowly trying to retrieve the hazy memory.

“Please tell they weren’t in the car with me.”

“No babe Tom and Shep are fine. Thankfully they weren’t in the car with you.” Jensen reassures you.  
  
“Then, what happened Jay?” You growled in frustration.

“An eighteen wheeler carrying steel pipes had several tires blow out. The driver lost control of the truck when the trailer began to fishtail. When that happened the load of the pipes shifted causing the safety rigging to snap and the pipes to fall. You and several other cars attempted to avoid the falling pipes, your car was hit by a large SUV cause you to flip and roll several times. From what the cops told me you were pinned for close to forty-five minutes before the fire department was able to extricate you.“

“Well fuck… Maybe it’s a good thing I don’t remember that.” Not having expected that.

Before you could ask more questions the door to your room opened and in stepped a man wearing dark blue scrubs and a lab coat. “Hello Mrs. Ackles, I’m Dr. Miles the attending in charge of your care while you are admitted to Austin Memorial.”

“Dr. Miles please call me Y/N, Mrs. Ackles is my mother-in-law. So what’s wrong with me doc?” You ask trying to force some levity into the conversation, to mask your growing fear.

“You were admitted with bilateral leg fractures that required surgery to place pins and external fixation to stabilize the fractures. You also tore your ACL in your right knee, which required surgery for the repair. As you can imagine you have contusions and abrasions all over your body but especially to your ribs. There is an eight-inch laceration to your left arm that required sutures. Nurse Janice mentioned that you were suffering from some memory loss that is likely due to the head trauma you sustained. You have a concussion, orbital bone fracture, and a nasal fracture.”

  
“Wow, Doc that’s quite a list you got there. So is the memory loss of the accident permanent?”

“Honestly I don't have a concrete answer for you. Your memory may come back entirely, in bits and pieces or not at all. As for the rest of your injuries, You have a long road ahead of you. In a few days, we’ll transfer you to a rehab facility where they will gradually help you with physical therapy as your injuries heal.”

Grasping Jensen’s hand tightly, “So what are my odds of making a full recovery?”

Dr. Miles sighed, “as long as you have no complications such as infections, you should make a fool recovery Y/N.”

“Thank you, doc.” You reply with as much sincerity as you can muster.

********** 6 Months Later **********

Today you were being discharged from rehab. Physical and Occupational Therapy had been brutal. Jensen, of course, had been at your side as much as he could between filming and conventions. Initially, he had planned on canceling his convention appearances until you were well again. However, with Gen’s help, you were able to convince him to return to work.

Gen and the boys Had been a godsend coming by regularly, being your cheerleaders and rays of sunshine on your darkest days. The walls of your room had been covered in colorful masterpieces designed by Tom, Shep, Maison, and West.

Not only had your immediate and extended family rallied around but so had the Supernatural Family. Fans sent you get well wishes through social media and even given get well cards and items during conventions.

Now six months later you were going to walk out of the rehab facility under your own steam. Granted the tough mudder was definitely not in your near future, but you were going home.

“Ya ready babe?” Jensen asked as re-entered your room, having just carried out your bags.

“Yeah, I’m more than ready to go home.” A grin taking over your face as you lace one of your hands with his.  
Together you walked out, your recovery would continue from home, but you were blessed to have come this far.


End file.
